<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Down Slow by hamstercheese7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434691">Let Me Down Slow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7'>hamstercheese7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Choices, Family, Forbidden Love, Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), letting go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger was freedom, a dream, something to chase. And so, he did.</p><p>Two-shot look at if Garp and Roger were lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gol D. Roger/Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plaza is loud, so damn loud. Garp stands behind the crowd, in the shadow between two tall buildings. Despite the distance, he could see the execution platform clearly. The wood and metal rising above all, a crude monument to justice. He hadn’t been to Logue Town in years, and he wished it had stayed that way. But he would be here. At the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi! You! Get back here!” he yelled, jumping off the roof of the building as a man in a straw hat dined and dashed from the restaurant below. Garp hit the ground a little awkwardly, but managed to stay on his feet, tearing off after the idiot. On and on he chased him, down alleyways, across rooftops, through living rooms and clotheslines, down the docks. Until all of a sudden the bastard turned around and skidded to a stop at the top of a hill overlooking the whole of Logue Town. The sunset was near blinding, vivid orange and shimmering gold. Garp nearly crashed into him, breathing heavily and glaring at the slightly shorter man just a foot in front of him. “You’re pretty good! I haven’t had someone keep up with me like this before! You wanna join my crew?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then he smiled, so bright it made everything else fade</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden and yet slow hushing of the crowd and Garp’s breath caught as he turned, eyes locking onto a figure being walked towards the platform, shackled and guarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Garp! It’s been a while! I’ll buy you a drink!” Roger laughed as he took the seat next to him at the bar. Garp should have said no, but curiosity has always been his weakness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Garp! You look well!” Roger grinned at him from the other end of the alleyway. The moonlight caught his eyes and Garp knew he should have been the one running, but he never could run from a challenge. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Until next time Garp!” he grinned, his face far too near. His smile too warm. And Garp’s hands too sweaty. But how could he have run from the embodiment of freedom? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence from such a huge crowd was deafening, but maybe that was just because he was drowning out all other sound with his own harsh breathing. As the Pirate King approached, time seemed to slow down. Garp took in Roger’s appearance. His strong shoulders, his head held high. He knew this wouldn’t be easy, but Garp had made his choice. Now all he could do was bear witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He met her on a sunny day in a field of sunflowers. Her sun hat was bright red and her eyes sparkled with laughter. Garp smiled back at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger kept his eyes focused on the path in front of him, one foot in front of the other, the platform looming ever closer. And Garp was thankful he wasn’t searching the crowd, wasn’t looking for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The clouds overhead rumbled ominously as Roger approached. They were alone on the beach, the only light from the lightning strikes in the distance over the ocean. “So you’re getting married huh Garp?” he asked. There was something in his voice that made Garp swallow. He held his ground, looking into Roger’s eyes. “Yeah, and?” he wanted it to come out as a growl, but it came out almost breathless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roger was too close, he could smell the salt on his skin, the alcohol and cigar smoke on his lips. He smiled, a flash of lightning illuminating his teeth. There was something hungry, almost desperate in his eyes. The wind picked up, the air around them getting colder but doing the opposite between them. “That’s fine,” he murmured, his fingers reaching out and grasping Garp’s collar. His skin was hot to the touch. “As long as you keep chasing me,” he whispered, pressing his warm lips against his own as the clouds above let go of their heavy burden, swallowing them up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke too soon as Roger began to look from side to side, taking in the crowd. Looking for him. Garp almost called out. Almost. But what good would it do for either of them? He clenched his fist, willing them to stop trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They met in the dark, behind the bar, every bar, any bar, his hands everywhere, his laughter making Garp’s head spin. The highs so high, the fall so inevitable. He never felt so free as then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Roger was brought towards the platform, the crowd whispering in his wake, excitement buzzing in the air like razor blades. Each one sharp and cutting, a chasm opening up inside Garp’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God dammit Garp! Come home! I need you here!” her voice was agony over the den den mushi, guilt clawing at him. He knew he should be there, but he couldn’t stay, not when all he could see was Roger when he closed his eyes. But it was a false freedom, and he knew it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Up the stairs, the sound of each step somehow reverberating throughout the plaza. The sound of history being made. And Garp hated it. Had never hated anything more. Except himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Under the jungle trees in the hot sun, Roger leaned against him, their fingers intertwining. He knew he should pull away, stay away. This could only end in heartbreak. But still, he stayed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the top, Roger high above them all, a king overlooking his kingdom, the place where it all started for him. For them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered, as she passed him. Their house was practically empty without her in it. She stopped for a moment, the laughter long gone from her eyes as she turned to look towards him. “It won’t end well Garp,” she said, and he hated that there was no hatred in her voice for him, only a note of warning as if he didn’t already know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger sat carefully, not kneeling, never kneeling, and Garp loved him for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The party after God Valley was the happiest he’d ever been as Roger crushed his lips to his, their crews reveling in making it through unbeatable odds. Maybe they weren’t doomed. Maybe there was hope. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The world spun around him as men in uniform, the symbol he represented, filed in behind Roger. Blocking his escape, though Garp knew he wouldn’t leave, and who was he to argue with the Pirate King’s choice? He bit his lip, hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to sail to the ends of the world, Garp,” Roger said softly into his chest. The ship swayed slowly below them, the waters of East Blue so calm in comparison to the Grand Line. Garp felt his heart stop. “Why?” he asked. There was no reason, Roger had everything he wanted. He was powerful, hardly anyone could fight him now, he was almost as free as one could be. A strange look crossed Roger’s face, a shadow in his eyes that Garp had never seen before. He stared at Garp, running the back of his hand down his cheek, opening his mouth, but then...he hesitated, something Garp had never seen him do. A moment passed, before Roger found his voice again. “Come with me,” he hadn’t asked since the first day they’d met. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a moment, he considered it. What could it be like? To sail with him? To wake in his arms every day? To hear his voice every day? Sengoku, Tsuru, Kuzan, Dragon flashed through his head, the guilt ripping at him. “You know I can’t do that,” he said. Roger smiled at him and settled back against his chest, but never answered Garp’s question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the morning, he was gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>The executioners took their positions on either side of him.</span> <span>Every second took an eon, each breath into his lungs excruciating, but the thought that it would all be over soon was worse.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The day the Navy pronounced him Pirate King, Garp set out to warn him. The entirety of the World Government wanted his head now, and Garp couldn’t keep all of them away from him any more. And so he chased him, as he always did. Across the New World, across the Grand Line, across the South Blue. But Roger kept running. Running and running, and never stopping. Not once, not when Garp pleaded with him to talk on the docks below his ship, not when Garp diverted other Navy ships with false information to let them escape, not when Garp cornered him on the edge of a cliff, wanting to find a way for him to disappear. To escape. So that they could be free. So that the end wouldn’t come crashing down around them like he’d always known it would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd held its breath as Roger’s crimes began to be announced aloud. Anger flared into life inside the chasm in Garp’s chest as they left out the good things Roger had done. He expected it, but that didn’t make it less painful. Less wrong. Less like they were erasing the man he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t make sense! Why would Roger turn himself in?! Garp didn’t understand. He marched down the stairs, taking them two at a time, down, down, down till he reached the holding cells. He shook with anger. What the fuck was the idiot thinking?! He came to a stop outside his cell, furious that his heart still skipped a beat as Roger looked up at him. A smile spread across the stupid asshole’s face. “It’s good to see you Garp.” Garp glared. “I suppose I deserve that,” Roger laughed, but it was hollow. “What the fuck are you doing Roger?!” Garp snarled. He knew the bastard was strong enough to break out of here, if not on his own, then with his crew. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The smile slipped off his face and he sighed for a moment, before getting up and approached the bars to stand face to face with him. Garp’s eyes narrowed. The idiot was moving strange, like it took far more effort than it should to approach him. “There’s a woman...on an island, Baterilla, in the South Blue...” Roger trailed off for a moment, a strange look in his eyes. “She’s going to have my child,” he said. Garp stared. Pain lanced through his chest, but it wasn’t like Roger had ever fully belonged to him, it wasn’t like he didn’t have his own son, his own life beyond the man before him. But still it hurt, as the sound of the angry ocean waves below the cliff echoed in his ears, the last time they had met and Roger had run from him. So different from the first time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger looked out at the crowd, a grin forming on his face as someone shouted at him, demanding to know where his treasure was. Garp’s breath caught in his throat as Roger’s eyes hunted through the crowd. Searching. Still he did not call out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Protect my child, Garp, they should not pay for the sins of their father,” Roger’s face was close now. Anger, hot and unbearable surged through him. How dare he- “Look after them yourself!” he snarled. Roger laughed but it was almost bitter. A laugh Garp had never heard before. “I can’t,” he smiled gently. “The fuck do you mean you can’t?!” Garp growled. Roger moved his hands as if he wanted to reach for him, but the wooden shackles got in the way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m dying, Garp,” he said softly. Garp blinked, the quiet of the holding cells sounding too loud in his ears. “W-what?” he breathed, confused. He had to be kidding. Roger looked down at the floor, then back up to meet Garp’s eyes. He almost seemed to sag against the bars. A sinking feeling filled Garp’s chest the longer Roger took to tell him he was joking. His eyes roamed over Garp’s face. Taking him in, memorizing his features, the gray in his hair, the sharpness of his jaw. They weren’t young anymore. “I’m sick and there is no cure, Garp.” The air left Garp’s lungs. “...I found out the day before I asked you to come with me,” there was sorrow in Roger’s eyes, enough to drown away the last of his doubts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At long last, in those few seconds of silence as the world waited on baited breath for Roger’s answer, Roger stopped searching. Their eyes met. Garp couldn’t breathe. This was it. Oh god this was it. The end. “You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one piece. Now you'll just have to find it!” his final words echoing as the spears came down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile as bright as the day they’d met. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minutes passed, Garp reeling and struggling against the tides of emotion crashing and swirling inside his head. “Why...didn’t you tell me?” he finally whispered. Roger leaned against the bars separating them. “I didn’t want our chase to end…not like that,” he whispered, Garp could feel his breath on his cheek. Their foreheads touched through the bars. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should go, Garp,” Roger murmured. Freedom choosing its end, releasing him. Garp looked at him, his shaggy black hair, wild mustache, and his eyes, his eyes that always held so much fire. Even now, they had yet to dim. He brought his hand up gently to cup Roger’s cheek, shoulder brushing the metal caging him in. “I’m supposed to chase you till the end,” he whispered as their lips met for the last time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Garp opened his mouth to scream, to call out for him, but there was no sound as the crowd roared to life and an era came to an end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you do in the face of an oncoming storm?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The platform rose high before him, ascending into the sky, lording over everything but Central Headquarters. The hulking behemoth of Justice, its stone old and weathered. The sound of explosions and screams hounds the air. The echo of gunshots and the clashing of steel ricochets off the metal legs of the platform, off the cracked cobblestone beneath his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was too bright through the smoke. A beam of sunlight shone through, illuminating the steps upward to the top. To him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in that moment, Marineford was gone to him, another platform surrounded by sound blasting through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garp never intended to be here again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The waves rippled and brushed against the stark white beach. An island, any island, every island under the sun. He walked, the sand hot beneath his feet, the ground giving way gently with each step. There was a figure ahead of him, broad shouldered with brilliant black hair. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the wind he could hear laughter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The night sky was horrifically vast and empty above him. The log pose for Baterilla sat heavy in his hand. “Look after my child Garp!” the words echoed in his head, and Garp looked around the back of his ship though he knew no one was there. Every night he looked, but there was never anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Months passed, but what did time matter once your reason for measuring it was gone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quaint stone and wooden houses on terraced hillsides, palm trees in the breeze, the sun low in the horizon casting flaming reds and oranges across the ocean. A child wailed inside the small house as he entered the front gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair as bright as the sunrise, as wild as the sea. He could see why Roger had chosen her. Garp stared down at the bundle in his arms. So small. So very small. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too small for the burden placed on his shoulders, a lineage no one would ask for. Had Dragon once been this small too? Garp could barely remember now, only recalling the storm winds ripping through his hair as he roared at his men to follow the Oro Jackson. The sound of wild laughter echoing, whether from his lips or Roger’s, he couldn’t say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A clock chimed in the house.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The sea whirled and the sky rang with the crack of thunder. Cannon fire and gunpowder flashed brilliant against the darkness. The pirate ships before him were fleeing, but Garp didn’t care. The cannonball was cool under his palms as he lifted it. His motions were smooth, clean, calm. Nothing like the hot, buzzing, fury he felt under his skin. He hurled his weapon of choice with enough force to obliterate the ships in one strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over and over. Every encounter. Over and over, and the rage never ebbed from his veins.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He never thought that he would be raising Ace alone. Garp thought he would be hiding away a woman to love him, a mother to wipe away his tears. A woman who would remember Roger with a softness, a fondness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But all Ace was left with was him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Him and an anger he couldn’t explain. A world he couldn’t explain. A fear he couldn’t explain. And memories that left him unable to breathe. Big brown eyes gazed up at him with a toddler’s love. Anguish leapt up Garp’s throat. How could Roger have asked this of him?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Dadan boring holes into his back as he left in the night without saying goodbye.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The seagulls cried overhead, the breeze gentle and cool against his face. The water, a stunning crystal clear blue, caressed the shore. He was catching up to the man ahead of him, each step bringing him closer and closer. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ace looks more and more like him with each passing year, his hair wild and unruly, his dark eyes fierce. The resemblance will be uncanny as he gets older. Garp stares at his sleeping face, cheeks still chubby with baby fat, from across the campfire but sees only a different campfire, so long ago. “What do you think of my wanted poster Garp? Did it get my good side?” Roger laughed when he had rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace must be strong, because the world is cruel. Come morning, Garp teaches him not to tuck his thumbs in when he makes a fist.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The sun reflects too brightly off the water as Dragon approaches him. Garp doesn’t recognize him until he sees his eyes and finds himself reflected in their dark depths. The bundle in his arms is so small. Impossibly small. “Look after my child, Garp.” He can’t breathe as Dragon turns his back and walks away across the sand. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Some idiot at the bar told him that Roger was a monster, brat charged him,” Dadan tells him as he stares at Ace’s swollen face. He’s brash and impulsive, too like Roger to be content with slipping by unnoticed. Garp makes sure he knows how to take a punch, how to roll with each blow instead.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The wind skates across his skin, the sand hovering in the air. The water is pulling back from the shore. Garp can see the man ahead of him, moves faster to catch up to him. To grasp him and turn him back. But he sinks into the sand with each step, and the man never hears him when he calls out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They sit on the cliffside, Ace’s knuckles red and bruised. “Should I have been born?” he asks. A child should never ask such a thing, but the world was harsh, would cage him in and never let him go. He thinks of Roger, eyes wild with joy as Garp punches his sword out of the way. Roger in the moonlight, their hands brushing. The graveyard of sunken ships left in the Oro Jackson’s wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger on the platform, and the thousands of lives destroyed by the resurgence of pirates in the wake of his death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loneliness in Ace’s eyes is something he can’t fix. The sea stretches to the horizon, always calling, always whispering. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be a pirate and you can’t stop me!” Ace screams, his black hair a mess, eyes furious and for a moment Garp’s chest violently constricts. For a second, it’s not Ace he sees at all but Roger, head thrown back and laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Roger wasn’t here. Roger was gone. Roger had left him. Ace glares up at Garp, but the rage he sees isn’t Roger at all. It’s what Garp sees when he looks in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger had left both of them. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The water is nearly out of sight now, leaving rocks, seaweed, and sunken driftwood exposed to the air. There is no sound, only a ringing silence. The wind blows harshly against him, making each step forward a struggle. Still, he keeps walking forward. He must convince him to turn back, he has to!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey Jii-chan! Jiiiii-chan! What was Gold Roger like?!” the childish excitement in Luffy’s eyes makes Garp clench his teeth. His smile is wide under a hat far too big for him in all ways that matter. He watches Ace stomp out of the room. Luffy frowns at Ace’s retreating form but turns back to look at him, gaze filled with bright expectation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger was the wind, fickle and ephemeral, a constant, always moving for better or worse. But that isn’t an answer a child understands. The anger simmers under his skin again and Luffy frowns as he doesn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hundred times he’d thought of how to answer the question. But for Ace, not Luffy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ace never asks.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Three small forms lay on the floor, stretched out beneath blankets, Ace in the middle. Garp stares at them, dread building in his gut. If they wanted to stay with him, they would have to be strong. You had to be strong to withstand the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stronger still to chase it. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the horizon, something is coming. But he’s closer now. Only a few feet away. The ground is rumbling, the sand shifting and shaking. The wind takes his voice away as he calls out. Something is building, baring down towards him at speed. He turns to look.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The day Ace gets his first wanted poster, and Sengoku frowns, Garp wonders if strength was enough. Roger was strong too, but that hadn’t made a difference. When Sengoku tells him to hunt him down, Garp says he’s too old. It’s the first time he’s refused to chase the wind.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The news that Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates sets something off in him. Despair, or dread, or something else entirely. Newgate had known Roger, could give Ace something Garp never had been able to. But the wind is wild and impulsive, not meant to be caged in, and Ace was more like Roger than he ever wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worse still, he was far more like Garp, and the anger under the surface would be his downfall.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He hates that when he sees Luffy’s wanted poster, he feels the call again. It’s almost foreign, a feeling that should belong to another. Another life, another era. For a moment he swears he hears Roger’s laugh, and wishes so desperately that he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He destroyed one life, did he have to destroy the lives of two boys who never even knew him?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The wall of water smashes the shore, rolling him over and over under the surface. He screams Roger’s name as they are swept away, but the water fills his throat, his lungs, dragging him down, down, down.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Garp stares upward, towards the top of the platform. He can’t hear Roger now. Only the cries of a child. He begins the climb to the top.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took me a long time to finish, I know. I'm not 100% happy with it, but I feel like it gets the point across. Garp hurts me a lot. Ace hurts me a lot. Roger hurts me a lot. </p>
<p>Anyway, let me know your thoughts!</p>
<p>As always, thank you for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a two-shot, the next chapter is about Ace. I made myself sad while writing this, but I do that a lot. Why do I always hurt Garp when I love him so very much? Also, why is there no relationship tag for Garp/Roger until now? They have so much potential!<br/>Shout out to Fourleaves_Clover for helping me flesh this out!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts!</p><p>As always, thank you for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>